onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro gegen Bartholomew Kuma
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Roronoa Zoro gegen Bartholomew Kuma findet auf der Thriller Bark statt, nachdem die Mugiwara-Piratenbande gemeinsam den Shichibukai Gekko Moriah und seinen Special Zombie Oars I. bezwungen haben. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Bartholomew Kuma kommt auf die Thriller Bark, um Moriah über die Nachfolge des mittlerweile inhaftierten Sir Crocodile zu informieren. Ein bis dahin unbekanntes Talent aus Whitebeards Piratenbande, Marshall D. Teach, auch als Blackbeard genannt, hat die Position erhalten, nachdem er seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten Ace besiegt und der Marine ausgeliefert hat. Bei seiner Ankunft sorgt er mit seinen Fähigkeiten einen Schrecken bei Nami, die verhindern wollte, dass sich Moriahs ehemalige Kommandantin Perona die Thousand Sunny unter den Nagel reißt und mit dem Schiff und sämtlichen Schätzen der Thriller Bark verschwindet. Sie sieht mit an, wie Kuma nicht nur Perona einfach verschwinden lässt, sondern sich auch noch scheinbar selbst per Teleportation fortbewegen kann. Während des Kampfs gegen Oars vergisst Nami aber, dass sich der Shichibukai auf der Thiller Bark befindet. Erst nachdem Moriah von Luffy bezwungen wird, und der Kapitän der Strohhutbande durch die Kombination von Gear 2 und Gear 3 bewusstlos geworden ist, erinnert sie sich daran. Doch bleibt keine Zeit, um die anderen vorzuwarnen. Kuma erhält den Auftrag, keine der Zeugen von Moriahs Niederlage von der Thriller Bark entkommen zu lassen. Da er derjenige mit dem nächsthöheren Kopfgeld ist, stellt sich Zoro dem Kampf gegen den Shichibukai. Auseinandersetzung Nachdem Kuma seine Fähigkeiten mit der Pad Hō an einigen Überlebenden der Thriller Bark gezeigt und einige lobende Worte für Luffys Bande äußert, eröffnet Zoro den Kampf mit Rashōmon, dem Kuma ausweicht. Womit Zoro nicht gleich rechnet: Während er auf die Stelle schaut, an der er Kuma verfehlte, hat dieser sich schon wieder angriffsbereit vor ihn postiert und lädt seine Pad Hō auf, der Zoro nur knapp entkommen kann. Auf dem Boden hinterlässt Kuma dabei ein Loch, dass genauso aussieht, wie die Abdrücke auf den Oberkörpern der getroffenen Überlebenden. Kuma schwenkt nun herum und wirft seinem Gegner eine weitere Pad Hō entgegen, die Zoro nun am Kopf streift. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der die um den Kampf herumstehenden Augenzeugen des Geschehens Kumas Fähigkeiten mit Ehrfurch kommentieren, setzt Zoro den Kampf mit einer 36 Pound Hō fort, die Kuma nun für alle sichtbar mit seiner Handfläche ablenkt, so dass sie in die Zuschauer kracht. Da es nun für alle deutlich erkennbar ist, gibt sich Kuma als Nutzer einer Teufelskraft zu erkennen und erklärt, er habe die Kräfte der Nikyu Nikyu no Mi – ein Name der viel zu süß ist. Er hört sich sogar so unbedrohlich an, dass sich Robin die Tatzen, die Kuma erwähnt in Gedanken mit Katzenpfoten in Verbindung bring und Franky glaubt, dass diese Kraft gar nicht so gefährlich sei. Schon kurz darauf wird er von Kuma mit einer Pad Hō voll getroffen und bleibt zum Entsetzen seiner Freunde K.O. am Boden liegen. Nachdem Kumas Fähigkeiten offenbahrt sind, bereitet der Shichibukai nun einen weiteren Angriff vor und stampft wie ein Sumoringer auf den Boden, um dann eine ganze Reihe dieser Pad Hō in Form der Tsuppari Pad Hō auf Zoro zu schleudern, der mit Tō Rō Nagashi ausweicht und sich in eine günstige Angriffsposition bringt, dann mit allen Schwertern zuzuschlagen. Jedoch schnellt Kuma nun plötzlich einige Schritte nach vorne und fängt den Hieb komplett mit beiden Handballen ab, wodurch Zoro auf unangenehme Art weggeschleudert wird. Zoro ist völlig erledigt und kann sich kaum aufrichten, als Kuma erneut hinter ihm auftaucht und zur Pad Hō ansetzt. Zum Angriff kommt er jedoch nicht, da plötzlich Sanji in den Kampf eingreift und mit einem Concasser zielgenau Kumas Kinn trifft. Zoro will schon den Koch für sein Eingreifen anraunen, als ihm das Wort im Hals steckenbleibt. Kumas Kinn ist so hart, dass sich Sanji verletzt hat und bereits im Fall vor Schmerzen das Bein hält! Auch Usopps Intervention, der ein Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi auf Kuma feuert, wird zu ihm zurückgeschleudert. Der Shichibukai bereitet nun den Ursus Shock vor. Als er die "Bombe" in seiner Hand hält, bietet er den Anwesenden an, dass sie verschont werden, sollten sie Monkey D. Luffy ausliefern. Keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur ansatzweise darüber nach, dieses Angebot anzunehmen und sie verneinten es gemeinsam. Kuma antwortet ihnen, dass es bedauerlich wäre und sprengt mit dem Ursus Shock die gesamte Thriller Bark. Siegessicher läuft er anschließend über das Schlachtfeld. Dabei läuft er an den bewusstlosen Körpern der Piraten vorbei, entfernt einen Stein von Luffy und will ihn sich schnappen. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch: Es war Zoro, der den Ursus Shock überstanden hatte und ihn mit Shishi Sonson am Oberarm erwischt. Dabei zerschneidet er jedoch lediglich die Kleidung und macht eine leichte Delle in die Panzerung. Kuma ist härter als Stahl, sodass ihm dieser Angriff kaum etwas brachte. Während Zoro sich noch wundert, sammelt der Shichibukai schon Energie für einen Lichtstrahl. Zoro springt davon und kann so den Schlimmsten entgehen, wird von der Druckwelle jedoch gegen einige Steine geschleudert. Der Piratenjäger merkt, dass er nichts mehr ausrichten kann und bietet ihm im Austausch für Luffy seinen Kopf ein. Sanji, der auch wieder zu sich kam, will dies zwar verhindern, doch Zoro schlägt ihn K.O. Kuma entschließt sich, dass er diesen Handel annimmt. Da Zoro an die Stelle seines Kapitäns treten will, soll er auch exakt das Selbe erleiden: Er drückt Luffy den Schmerz und die Erschöpfung aus dem Körper und lässt sie Zoro aufnehmen. Da Kuma sich sicher ist, dass er dies nicht überstanden haben kann, verlässt er die Thriller Bark. Tsuppari Pad Hō.jpg|Kuma feuert mit der Tsuppari Pad Hō etliche Pad Hō ab. Kuma schleudert Zoro weg.jpg|Kuma schleudert Zoro weg. Ursus Shock.jpg|Kuma sorgt mit einer großen Explosion für Ruhe. Zoro erwischt Kuma kalt.jpg|Zoro überrascht Kuma mit seinem letzten Aufgebot Nachwirkungen Als alle Anwesenden im Innenhof wieder zu sich kommen, sucht Sanji sofort panisch nach Zoro. Währenddessen wundern sich die Anderen, wieso Luffy wieder topfit ist. Der Koch wird nach kurzer Zeit fündig: Der Piratenjäger steht blutüberströmt da und erwidert auf die Frage, was denn geschehen sei, dass hier gar nichts passiert ist. Die Verletzungen sollten ihn auch noch auf Sabaody-Archipel zum Problem werden. Kuma hingegen bekam einigen Ärger von Sengoku, da die Strohhutbande immer noch unterwegs ist. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Strohhutbande :Roronoa Zoro, Sanji ;Ōka Shichibukai :Bartholomew Kuma Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Roronoa Zoro :Nitōryū Iai Rashōmon, 36 Pound Hō, Tō Rō Nagashi, Shishi Sonson ;Bartholomew Kuma :Pad HōErsteinsatz, Tsuppari Pad Hō, Ursus Shock ;Sanji :Concasser ;Usopp :Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zweikampf Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Bartholomew Kuma